


Irreplaceable

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [34]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chefs, Cooking, M/M, Past Abuse Implied, Restaurants, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Struggling, Withdrawal, past rape implied, working, working in a restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Kili found himself a job in the best restaurant in town, but not as a chef... His dream was to cook professionally, but until he finished culinary school, he was stuck with cleaning and dish-washing... His eyes were only on one person, and any time the head chef would walk by his knees would go weak.... Will his boss ever notice him?Another cooking story, one I rewritten 3 times :O, this is a subtle version, without harassment at work ;) I might publish scraps of the other 2 versions later on as a spin-off if you all actually like it ;) It's been waiting nearly half a year to get published, so here we go!





	1. Chapter 1

‘Most people are replaceable.’ Those words were ringing in Kili’s head. His foster father always said that only hard work and diligence would bring profit. Kili’s goal was simple, to become irreplaceable. That way his job would be secure, and he had a chance for a real career. Those words were always on his mind as he was struggling with culinary school, trying to make ends meet with his scholarship, the meagre money Beorn managed to send, and his part time job.

His job was the source of both pain and pleasure. Entering the posh kitchen of one of the best restaurants in town he dreamt of cooking there. He dreamt of talking with the chefs, making new dishes and becoming what he always wanted to be. But he had to start at the very bottom. Washing floors, cleaning and washing dishes. It was an extremely hard job, most days he came back home dead tired. But as he was back in his shabby cheap room, he dreamt of becoming a real chef.

Most people in the restaurant ignored him. He was the last part of the crew, cleaning and making sure everything was in order. He would come in the afternoon do the dishes till night and he would get everything ready for the next day.

“Remember to clean all the pots in that pile.” Bofur, the head cleaner told him, and Kili barely stopped a deep sigh. He was about to finish his shift...

Kili glanced at his supervisor and slowly nodded, Bofur hated talking back, and what needed to be done had to be done.

“I’m on it.” He assured him.

The pile looked as if someone really screwed up, the pots dirty from one dish.

“They are testing a new guy...” Bombur, the most friendly chef whispered.

“It seems I could do it better...” Kili grunted.

“Don’t worry he won’t get a job. Chef would never hire anyone like that.” Bombur winked at him.

“I hope so...” Kili began his tedious task.

Soon the Head chef stormed in. Normally he was in a bad mood, but that day he was horribly irritated. Kili just glanced at the blond hair disappearing into the office area.

“Don’t worry!” Bombur smiled. “Just do your job.” He told him warmly.

Kili nodded and continued scrubbing. Despite the idea, that the end of his shift would be much worse than normal.

As he was finishing way later than he normally did he saw the red-haired baking chef in the locker room.

“Hey! I wanted to talk to you!” Nori normally never had time to talk, but from what Kili knew he was okay.

“Hi...” He replied meekly.

“Bombur said you’re renting a room way over on the other side of town.” Nori started awkwardly.

“Way on North Avenue.” Kili nodded not sure what the pastry chef wanted.

“We were thinking... Me and Dori, I mean...” Nori began. Kili immediately remembered that his brother Dori worked in the front hall. “Well our younger brother went to college this year and it’s been a bit tight on the financial side, and we’ve got a pretty big house... So if you’d like to rent something much closer...”

“I... I’m not sure... I don’t make much money here...” Kili had no idea how to react.

“Just come over tomorrow afternoon and meet Ori... We can come to a compromise.” Nori assured him.

Kili looked down shyly.

“Here’s the address.” Nori pushed a note into his hand. “It’s within walking distance.”

Kili gazed at the note, and finally he nodded. “I’ll stop by before work.”

He watched his co-worker go out, and slowly head out to the check out point.

\------

Next day he stopped by at the address. The house was modest, it wasn’t very big, but it had two stories. When he rang the doorbell, the moment he saw the short red head open the door, all his shame about his clothes went out of the window. The boy was dressed in a huge sweater and baggy jeans.

“I’m Kili.” He introduced himself.

“I’m Ori, please come in, I’ll make some tea!” The boy smiled a bright friendly smile.

Kili soon found himself in the cosy living room, drinking great tea. The room was really cosy despite the rainy weather outside, the fireplace heating the room and making it even more cosy.

“I know it’s not much...” The boy was extremely shy.

“It’s nice.” Kili assured him.

“Let me show you to your room... it’s really nice, it’s got windows to the west and the sun makes it nice and warm in the evenings.” The boy began babbling nervously. “There are two bathrooms, one upstairs with a bath and shower, and the downstairs one with a shower. My room is also up here.”

Kili stared at the clean corridor, and soon he was shown into a nice room. It wasn’t much, but it had the essentials and it was clean. It was much better than the room he currently rented.

“Nori said he’ll talk with you later after work...” The boy was nervously clutching his huge sweater.

“So what are you studying?” Kili asked remembering Nori’s words.

“History and English Literature.” Ori told him with a smile. “Living here is going to be really comfortable, Nori and Dori work from ten till midnight, and I’ll be at classes most of the time...”

“I’ll talk with Nori.” Kili nodded shyly.

“We’d really like you to move in...” Ori seemed flushed. “Nori likes you and it would be dreadful to let a stranger into the house...”

“I’m also a stranger...” Kili mumbled surprised.

“You work with Nori and Dori... and they speak highly of you...” Ori told him quickly. “It would be really nice to have you here... I might get to work in the restaurant too, the next time they will need a part time waiter.”

Kili nodded and realised the time.

“I have to get going my shift starts soon!” He told him and shook his hand.

“I’ll see you soon!” Ori smiled nervously.

“Bye!” Kili waved back and all the way to the restaurant he thought about the strange proposition.

\-----

_“You’re late!” The first words from the head chef startled him. He felt those blue eyes drill a hole in him. “Get to work right now!” The blond scolded him again._

He should have gotten scolded, but not one really noticed him at all, his imagination taking the best of him. Calmly he walked to his station and began work.

He was like a ghost, few people noticing him. So Kili focused on his work, washing the huge pile of dishes.

“Hey so what did you think?” Nori caught him mid washing.

“It’s nice... but I’m not sure I can afford it.” Kili mumbled.

“How much are you paying at your old place?” Nori asked him straight on.

“Seven hundred...” Kili mumbled.

“We could agree on the same price... we really don’t want a random stranger in the house.” Nori told him.

“Isn’t that a bit low?” Kili whispered.

“No, it’s fine.” Nori smiled. “You would save up on the costs for the bus.”

Kili nodded he didn’t realise that until Nori  said it out loud.

“... and since the food is for free, you’ll find living at our place a great change!” Nori seemed really eager to make him move in.

“Free?” Kili blurred out.

“You know, from here...” Nori smiled, but Kili did not understand.

“Don’t you get standard leftovers to take home?” Nori realised Kili’s shock. But Kili just shook his head.

“Most employees can, you just have to tell the floor manager...” Nori mumbled. “Or your supervisor.”

“No one told me...” Kili had tears in his eyes. The idea that he could eat for free the last three months...

“Shit! I never realised you didn’t know...” Nori whispered. “But you do get the dinner?”

Kili nodded, the free dinner for staff was one of the reasons he stayed despite the job being difficult and strenuous.

“So take your time and think about it.” Nori was timid for a change.

“I will.” Kili went back to work.

\-----

The first of next month he found himself in Nori’s car, with all his things packed in the back. He had no idea how it happened, but it seemed the most logical solution. The money he would save... would make a change.

Soon he found himself in a tornado, Ori and Dori helped them unpack, and later helped carry his meagre amount of things upstairs.

“Make yourself at home!” Dori urged him. Kili respected the solemn floor manager, but it felt intimidating to live with him now.

“Thank you!” Kili nodded.

“You’re welcome!” Dori smiled for a change. “When you come down we’ll talk about rules, not that we have many.”

Kili just nodded. It was much better than his old place, and it already felt better.

“Nori does most of the cooking, but we’d appreciate if you help a bit with the cleaning and laundry.” Dori told him gently.

“That’s fine.” Kili assured him. “I’m used to house work.”

“Does your family live far away?” Dori asked him gently.

“I have no family.” Kili mumbled putting away his things.

He felt a strong arm on his shoulder. “The more so, welcome home. I’ll be downstairs.”

“Thank you.” Kili told him.

When he made it down all three brothers had solemn faces, but Ori immediately flashed a sad shy smile.

“We’re really happy you’re here with us.” Nori told him slowly.

“Thanks to your decision we will be able to pay for Ori’s studies.” Dori told him honestly.

Kili looked at Ori who blushed madly.

“I want to get a job too...” Ori mumbled.

“Your job is to be the best. You’re not made for kitchen work or waiting tables.” Dori told him gently.

“I want to help too.” Ori noticed.

“First pass your exams, we’ll come back to this later.” Dori spoke like a true parent.

“He’s right, an education is more important.” Nori added his bit.

Ori nodded his head dejectedly.

“You’re lucky to have a family who cares so much about you.” Kili told him slowly.

“I guess so.” Ori smiled brightly.

\-------

Kili settled in the new routine quickly. He saved nearly seventy dollars a month on transport. He could walk to work and to school, or if Nori was going by car he could tag along. The food was good, they would get packages with leftover dishes or ingredients, the restaurant had a policy of always fresh. The work was all the same, but somehow everything felt different. He had more energy, and just a simple change made a real difference.

He had no idea when school stop being the main focus in his life. The restaurant was. He loved the smell of the kitchen after a busy day. He loved the dishes he now had a tiny chance to taste, all the things not presented well, or unfit for serving put away for the staff. He loved trying to recreate them again at home, to the praise of all his housemates. Life settled in a steady safe rhythm, but there was a change. He was less tired, he felt much better than ever before. And he began noticing the kitchen differently.

He observed the Head chef walk in and examine all the prep and later make sure all the sous chefs did their jobs. Kili loved the deep voice announcing new dishes to go out and the timing for each. He admired the way he would see everything, nothing going by him. He was still scared of the famous chef, but slowly he saw the man behind the famous last name. A strong handsome powerful man, who knew what he wanted, and Kili's only dream now was to work for him. To gain just a tiny bit of his praise. First he had to become better and stronger, first he had to gain any rank in the real kitchen staff. Gain a bit of recognition.

“Just keep up the good work.” Bombur told him. “Nori says you’re great at cooking too.” The man smiled at him.

Kili just looked down and blushed.

“If you’d like to see a few tricks of the trade just tell me.” The friendly man proposed.

“Thank you...” Kili mumbled.

“Don’t mention it kid!” Bombur laughed happily.

Kili rushed back to his tasks, but now people stopped and chatted with him. His supervisor Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, soon he met new people, Bombur’s wife Mathilda, the second pastry chef, and both his sons Farin and Borin working as waiters. Suddenly he was surrounded by people and it was a great warm feeling deep inside.

If only he could... he just wanted to cook.

The first time Mathilda asked him over, Kili ended up cooking dinner for their eight kids. He was stunned with the number, as much as with the warmth in their house. The kids accepted him with unusual sincerity, and he loved just seeing them so happy and untainted.

At the Luin home, he felt at home just after a few weeks. Their coexistence peaceful and harmonious. He noticed that Nori was trying to seek out his company, but as much as he liked him as a friend, he knew nothing would happen between them. Nori was a great friend and companion, but Kili considered himself dirty. Unworthy and scarred. Deep down he knew he would never be able to form a normal joyful relationship.

He dreamt of him stopping by and praising his hard work. He dreamt of him saying just a word to him. But those blue eyes never stayed on him longer than a second. Nothing indicated that the Head Chef noticed yet one more dish washer in his precious kitchen. He prayed he would finally notice him...

But he was mistaken.


	2. Chapter 2

Every single time Fili walked into his kitchen he had to remind himself what he was doing there, and why he was there. He went against his uncle. He chose something Thorin didn’t want him to do. When at the age of nineteen Fili announced his wish to peruse a cooking career, his uncle called him insane.

It was a huge battle, one that he won. But what a bitter victory it was. Years of sacrifices. Cordon Blue in France wasn’t a walk in the park. Running a restaurant was even more challenging. When he woke up at the age of twenty nine he had no idea when challenging turned into exhausting. When going to his dream job was more like going to his nightmare. His uncle was right, it was a dead end in his life, and there was no way out. Going back to Thorin and admitting he was right... was out of the question.

He was bitter...his life nothing like he envisioned. It should have been happy... cooking used to make him happy. Cooking used to make him feel like he could achieve something. Now it was a meaningless everyday thing... Making sure everyone did their job, the supervising taking him away from real cooking. He hated expediting. And most of all he hated the feeling that he was a failure. He tried really hard, he trained his staff, he ran the restaurant, but somehow it wasn’t working. He couldn’t trust anyone, the chefs not able to work without his constant nagging and supervision.

He was alone, few old friends stayed around, his life was around his job. A since his job was the restaurant... he was feeling angry all the time.

Everything made him angry, driving to work was annoying. His chefs not trying hard enough, the food not tasting good enough. Everything not going as he dreamt.

“Start the fish again!” He scolded the sous chef again. The guy was hopeless and the number of things he screwed up recently... The last thing Fili needed was a customer chocking on a fish bone.

He glanced at the meat station. The oven was smoking....

“Evens!” He yelled.

“Yes Chef?” The meat chef was stunned.

“What’s that?” He pointed to the smoke.

“Fucking shit...” The man mumbled and rushed to the oven.

“At least you got that right...” Fili mumbled and walked away feeling really angry slowly in his mind he was making a list of people to fire.

As he was making his way to the office behind the kitchen he noticed someone he never saw before. The boy was very slim and tall. His long hair was neatly tied back and wrapped in a cloth to prevent the hair from going into the food. A tiny thing some of his chefs keep forgetting. He wasn’t lazing around, his focus on the huge pile of dishes. Walking by Fili judged the quality of his work, taking one last glance at the cute concentrated face.

“Bofur to my office.” He called the head cleaner, responsible for maintaining the kitchen area.

“Tell me about the new dishwasher.” He demanded curtly.

He saw a taint of fear in the man’s eyes, but he calmly explained. “You said we needed one more person.”

“I did.” Fili inhaled deeply.

“So far he’s hard-working and diligent. But if you found flaws in his work please tell me so that I can instruct him better.” Bofur evidently was defending the boy for some reason.

“Make sure he continues the good work.” Fili tried to be less bitter and angry.

“Yes Chef.” Bofur lowered his head obediently and rushed back to work.

From day one he knew the boy was going to be a problem. Not because he wasn’t working hard, not because his work was flawed, but because he was too cute. His presence somehow reminded Fili what he sacrificed for the job, what he lost. His presence highlighted the lonely nights, the empty home and the feeling of nothingness in his life. And as soon as his best pastry chef Nori began flirting with him, Fili was reminded of a deep bitter feeling he wanted to forget. Jealousy.

Soon he had to face not one chef flirting with the boy, but the whole restaurant. His married chefs Bombur and Mathilda showered him with sympathy. Their sons kept peaking into the kitchen just to joke around and chat with his cleaner. Dori, the calmest floor manager he ever had, smiled to the boy with warmth. Everyone liked him. And the more they liked him, the more Fili felt alone and angry.

Seeing the boy go out with Nori after work was the last straw. The sight of them getting in one car, made Fili realise life was flying by. And his life was not what he wanted. The problem was he had no idea where to start to make changes...

Armageddon came when his fish sous chef broke his leg. Fili walked in to find the kitchen in chaos, it was evident the other sous chefs tried to do the prep, but it wasn’t done well. So Fili found himself doing the fish and expediting at the same time.

“We need to arrange a new schedule...” Fili complained to Gloin at the end of the busy day.

“We have a slight problem...” The accountant seemed embarrassed.

“What kind of problem?” Fili grimaced.

“Doris went on a doctor’s leave... she’s pregnant.” Gloin told him in a strained voice. “Jerry won’t be back in less than eight weeks as well.”

“Just fucking great...” Fili wiped the sweat off his forehead. “We need to find either a fish sous chef, or an expeditor, even I can’t do both at the same time.”

“We could test Dori as an expeditor.” Gloin suggested. “Finding a good sous chef is difficult and takes time.”

“Talk with Dori.” Fili decided.

When he walked in early the next day he began prepping, just like a typical line chef. He knew the drill, he did it many times before. He saw surprised glares from his staff, but the feeling of cooking was something which made him a bit less grim. It still felt easy.

“Chef!” Gloin called him. “Dori is going to try today.”

“Good.” Fili nodded and continued cutting the fish. Some of his staff saw him cook like that for the first time. Fili used to love it, excelling at something and setting the pace, doing it again felt liberating. Making his dishes just like they should be done.

The pace of orders felt good. They were preparing everything swiftly, he saw fearful glares but everyone tried their best.

“Good job! This is the last order!” Dori announced naming the last dishes.

“So how did you like expediting?” Fili asked him calmly.

“I’m not sure I’m fit for it.” Dori grimaced. “The front hall is my element.”

“We either need a fish sous chef, or an expeditor.” Fili hissed.

“I can get you a sous chef.” Dori smiled.

“You can?” Fili was stunned. “Starting when?”

“Tomorrow if needed.” Dori seemed eager to recommend this person.

“Fine, the first trial tomorrow morning.” Fili nodded.

“Yes Chef!” Dori nodded.

Fili had no idea what to expect, but the tall slim figure dressed in an apron was a huge surprise. Dori was there too, Nori and Bombur as well.

“Are you ready for the trial run?” Fili asked him coldly. He saw two huge black eyes fearfully stare at him, and an anxious nod.

“Four halibut.” He ordered.

The four of them stood right next to him watching his every move. He saw a smile on Dori’s face, as the boy began moving swiftly, as if a magic button was pushed and he had some magical extra energy. It didn’t take long for four pieces of fish to land on the grill, and in swift moves the plates were dressed. Exactly twelve minutes from the order, the fish was served.

“Chef?” Bombur passed him a plate for inspection.

Fili silently took a look at the plate. It was a carbon copy of his plate from the day before. It smelled just like it should. And it tasted just like it should. He could feel the other three waiting for his reaction nervously, he saw the shacking silhouette waiting for his judgement.

“If you survive tonight, you got a week trial.” He told his verdict. He saw disbelief in those dark eyes he adored so much, and immediately the other two chefs began eagerly praising the dish.

Fili walked away with a feeling he was pushed aside yet again.

That night he was back to expediting, criticising and scolding. But every time a dish came from the fish station, it was impeccable. The fish filleted perfectly, and cooked just right. The sauce just right, the dressing spot on. He kept seeing fear in those dark eyes, as if the boy was expecting to get scolded, but nothing happened. Fili felt his throat go dry every time he came closer to the main table, but so far the food left no doubt it was done perfectly.

“My office after service.” He told the boy, he only saw a nod.

It took a while but finally the boy came, nervously clutching his clothes, his eyes downcast.

“Sit down.” He pointed to the chair, but he himself sat on the desk, an old habit he couldn’t conquer.

“So are you ready to work at the fish station?” He asked slowly.

“Yes, Chef...” The deep voice was very nervous.

“Good, tomorrow stop by Gloin’s office to sign your new contract. It’s not going to be easy so be prepared for hard work.” Fili realised his words were stupid, the boy was extremely hard working as he was.

“Thank you Chef.” The boy seemed stunned beyond words. And one feeling awoke in Fili, regret that they weren’t much more...

He inhaled deeply, and just tried not to be bitter. “Good luck.” He added.

The boy gazed at him with wide shining eyes, the emotion in them a deep kind of happiness, Fili forgot that such a feeling existed.

“Thank you Chef!” The boy said more confidently, but there was still something fearful in him.

Out of sheer sympathy Fili put his hand on his arm, but the glare he got was now completely different. He stared into endless black orbs up close. The arm was trembling, but the strange unnamed emotion in those eyes stirred him.

No words were said, but as Fili’s hand was still holding the arm gently, the boy seemed stunned. His eyes wide, his breathing low, the smell around him was a clean smell. Just like the kitchen should smell. He had no idea his fingers were tracing his beautiful gentle jaw, and the kiss that followed was his dream brought to reality. The taste of his mouth so delicate and fresh.

The boy was still, but the moment Fili tried to pull back, shaking hands held him in place, prolonging the tender kiss.

When they stopped they continued staring, Fili so aroused and the slim body pressed into his was driving him insane. He had no idea what to say, but again he didn’t have to.

Later thinking back to what happened, Fili had no idea how it got to that point. But the feeling was thrilling. It was a dream, and even the bitter thoughts did not overshadow it.

He would never forget the sight of the boy on the floor, looking up to him with lust. The tender lips taking him in, the feeling thrilling and making him feel more than ever. Somehow all the stress immediately went away, it was him and only him. The beautiful dark hair, the stunning pretty face.


	3. Chapter 3

The rise in ranks came with a bitter sweet taste. As much as Kili loved the new job, thrilled to finally be in the kitchen, but everything between him and the chef made him feel dirty again, just like when he was juggled between foster homes, and similar things happened. He prayed most of his life that no one would ever find out, and now he had one more thing to pray for. All these friendly people around him, people who accepted him and respected him, would stop respecting him the moment they would find out. He was just a whore, and the job was just a payment for being a whore.

He tried even harder, desperate not to let anyone doubt he got the job a standard way, just like everyone did. Through hard work. He had to be better, do better, so that no one would question why he got the job... Those days when the boss would suggest coming to his office didn’t happen often. But when they did Kili felt his heart beat wildly, his mouth go dry and his legs weak. This physical contact was everything he dreamed of and everything he feared at the same time. The tender gentle kisses always made him feel like it was real, chasing all the nightmares away. Chasing all the doubts away. He wanted him so much... and getting him even in this way was heaven.

“I know you work really hard, but maybe we could find a free night together to go to the cinema?” Nori’s flirting and proposing was slowly bothering Kili. The red head’s attention double problematic considering they were now living in the same house.

“My schedule is pretty full...” Kili complained, he usually took the evening shifts so that he could still go to school in the mornings.

“I checked and you have the eighteenth free.” Nori smiled.

Kili began fidgeting feverously.

Nori was slowly glaring at him, but right that moment the Head chef stormed by them, and Nori rushed to his own job back at the baking ovens.

Kili felt the head chef’s eyes gazed at him coldly, so he rushed to work too.

“Kee! Next Monday we’re having Dainy’s birthday party, would you like to come?” Mathilda found him a bit later. Monday was the eighteenth, so Kili breathed in relief.

“I’d love to.” He quickly agreed. “Would you like me to make something special?”

“Don’t worry, we’re going to ask Nori to make the cake, we’re planning to invite the whole crew.” She winked at him.

“If you need any help...” Kili rushed to aid anyway possible, trying to gain more approval.

“We got it all planned out, just come!” Mathilda laughed happily.

\-----

Fili watched him with tender amazement. He was perfect in so many ways. Liked by everybody, keen at work. More hard-working than all the chefs combined. And what he made was always flawless. He tried to be as severe as he would with any employee, but no matter when the food was impeccable. His attachment to the boy growing with everyday. Just seeing him there, working and focused, made his heart melt. He wished he could just walk up and gently embrace him... kiss him no matter if anyone saw them. But something deep inside kept telling him it was wrong. It was wrong to use him like that. He deserved to be in a real relationship. To be loved for who he was. To be loved for being perfect and smart, and talented.

Hearing Nori invite him out was pure torture. And it made Fili hurt inside. He wanted him, not only those single events. He wanted to be with him in every possible way. And as much it made him happy he didn’t agree, it also pointed out he need much more.

He loved the endless kisses, every time it felt like flying. His mouth so tasty and alluring. Holding him again Fili dreamt of keeping him close. Of really having him near.

“Would you...?” He mumbled unsure of himself. “Would you like to spend Monday with me?” Monday was the only day they served lunch only, the kitchen run by a skeleton crew.

“I’m going to Bombur and Mathilda...” The boy mumbled with fear in his eyes.

Fili inhaled deeply, he had no idea when he would get another free day. Being the boss meant he always had to be there.

“Do you need me at work?” The boy whispered. That was a good question, on the few free days the boy got, Fili himself would cook the fish and expedite at the same time.

“No, I just...” Fili had no idea how to express himself. The huge terrified eyes he saw made him stutter.

“Never mind...” He mumbled and stepped away, his hand gently traced his beautiful jaw.

It took him nearly two weeks to seek him out again, this time with more hesitance than ever. But as usually no words were said. But the kisses seemed more vivid and eager. As if the boy missed him, as if he missed the secret meetings they were having.

“We might get a new fish sous chef.” Fili dropped the bomb, only to see terror in those deep eyes. “And since Mathilda is pregnant again, would you like to try baking?”

“Baking?” The boy mumbled with wide scared eyes.

“That is if the new chef proves worth anything.” Fili mumbled. “Or maybe you’d like to stay on the fish?” He asked worried. But by default fish was the most difficult station.  And it would mean he and Nori would work on different days.

“I’m not fired?” The boy asked worried.

“Of course not!” Fili tried to ease his nerves.

The boy nodded absent-mindedly.

\-----

Kili was thrilled to hear Mathilda was expecting again, but the rise in ranks did not please him. He was scared he wouldn’t manage with baking at a right level, but it wasn’t his choice.

Nori was very eager to show him everything, until he realised it meant they would mostly work apart. On normal weekdays only one was needed, Friday and the weekend they would work together. Soon even when at home Kili would bake, making sure he knew what to do.

When the fish chef came in, Kili felt bitter seeing the beautiful girl work his station, but she was doing well. He bitterly had to admit, she was doing well.

The baking station was much less stressful, Nori made sure he knew how to operate everything, and soon they were trying to keep the quality.

“You’re going to get me fired!” Nori joked after Kili’s first professional batch.

“What?” Kili mumbled.

“You’re way better than me...” Nori seemed eager but there was a sadness in his eyes. “But I knew it would come to that, you’re the best person here not counting the Head Chef of course.”

“What?” Kili mumbled again.

“You’re the only person who could work any station here. You’re the real deal. Only the Head Chef could walk in here and work any station. And even if you don’t believe it, you could do the same.” Nori smiled painfully. “I’m such a looser compared to you!”

“No, you’re not!” Kili tried protesting.

“I’m just an apprentice, and you’re the virtuoso.” Nori grinned.

The Head Chef chose that very moment to walk by and take a profiterole from the first batch. He ate it, without any comments, flashed a small smile and walked on.

The same thing repeated over the next weeks, no comments, just tasting and walking by. No praise, but not criticism either.

\------

Fili felt the pain rise like never before. Everything was wrong. And seeing him talk to Nori like that irritated Fili more than ever. He knew they lived together, but from the bits of pieces from Dori, he also knew the boy was just subletting a room.

He felt stunned gazing around his restaurant. His bitter dream gone bad. He had no idea why everything was going wrong.

He saw some kind of shade in his eyes.

“My office?” He gently asked in whisper passing by.

He saw a nod, but the boy quickly focused on his work.

It was a very long service. The endless line of dishes going out. He couldn’t wait to see him. Just to be alone with him a tiny moment.

“How do you like your new post?” Fili asked him gently, he was very surprised to realise the boy could bake better than both of the pastry chefs. Even better than Mathilda.

“It’s okay...” The boy nodded and looked down.

“You don’t sound very happy...” Fili gently brushed the hair off his face.

“It’s okay... I think I preferred fish more.” He told him shyly.

“Fish?” Fili inhaled thinking of the most difficult section, but one he loved as well.

The boy just nodded.

“The new chef seems good enough...” Fili inhaled.

“It’s okay... I can bake.” The boy assured him, there was some kind of anxiety in his eyes and it was evident he was tired.

Fili gently embraced him and pulled him into his arms.

Kili went stiff like a plank. He felt worried but he didn’t want to offend the boss.

“I’m so tired...” Fili rested his head on the boy’s shoulders. He felt shacking slim arms go around him bringing comfort and warmth.

“Stay with me tonight...” He begged.

“But...” Kili began speaking.

Fili inhaled deeply trying to stop the complaint on his lips.

Kili was trembling with agitation. He feared such propositions, he feared the day when the blowjobs and touching wouldn’t be enough. And he feared what would happen if he rejected the proposition.

“Let’s just eat together...” The chef decided, and gently pulled Kili by the hand.

The kitchen was now empty, everyone rushing out after their shifts, it was just the two of them.

“So any wishes?” Fili asked tenderly, but the boy just shook his head.

“Sit down and rest a bit...” He kissed him briefly and began pulling out various ingredients.

“Can I help?” Kili proposed immediately.

“If you want to, be my guest!” Fili smiled suddenly feeling all the weariness of the day disappear.

Kili just glanced at what he was doing, and began cutting the vegetables. It was so strange to be there just the two of them, but the shy smiles and tender kisses were better than anything. Later just chatting about food, eating together was the closest thing to a date Kili ever experienced.

“It’s getting late... let’s go to my place...” Fili proposed not wanting to end the thrilling night. It felt so good just to be close and just to spent time like that.

“Your place?” Kili was still hesitating. He knew what it meant. He reached for his phone and wrote a short message to Dori. ‘I’m not coming home tonight.’

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to...” Fili was dead worried he offended him.

Kili glanced at him with worry, but he saw warmth in his eyes.

“I need to get my things.” He told him and rushed to the staff room. He quickly opened his locker, pulled out his normal clothes and quickly changed.

“Are you ready?” The chef’s voice startled him.

“I’m done.” Kili nodded.

They walked together in silence, and the chef’s words that it’s nearby made Kili panic. Seeing the huge building made him worried even more, but he was absolutely in havoc when he saw the penthouse with the view on the city. It was stunning and it was beyond expensive.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to...” Fili’s voice was full of emotion.

Kili just inhaled deeply and shook his head, rejection always meant the same – it ended with punishment. And the last thing he needed was losing his job. The idea that it was the man he wanted the most, was burning in his guts.

Soon warm tender kisses shooed away all his worries. He never had any doubt when doing it with him. He was the most lust worthy man in the world. So handsome and so special.

It was way more tender than ever before. Way more pleasant than in the past. His lover so tender and gentle. The touch thrilling, never doing anything Kili wouldn’t like. Always watching his reaction and always careful not to hurt him.

The past was always grim and often painful. That night was like a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili woke him up with tender kisses, pulling him close against his chest.

“You’re so warm...” The boy mumbled and snuggled with delight.

“You’re the one who is warm...” Fili giggled and continued kissing his hair.

“It’s so good to be safe...” The gentle whisper before he fell back asleep made Fili realise he knew nothing about him. Nothing at all.

“You’re safe with me... I swear...” Fili mumbled into his hair.

\-----

Fili awoke again to the smell of something delicious. He stretched lazily in bed and felt a warm feeling in his chest. He wasn’t alone. The gentle indent in the pillow next to him indicating he wasn’t alone. The tender smell of sex still lingering.

“I hope you like omelettes.” The boy walked in with a tray in his hands.

“I love omelettes.” Fili replied surprised with the feast prepared for him.

“I hope you like them.” Kili smiled with hesitation. “I’ll be right back, I’ll just get some coffee.”

When he came back he gently placed a cup of coffee and sat on the bed next to him.

“Delicious!” Fili smiled and showed a portion on his fork towards him. Kili hesitantly took the bite and smiled.

“Do you have a shift today?” Fili asked him gently.

“Nori’s working today.” Kili said slowly.

“Can you stay a bit longer?” Fili begged.

“Of course I can.” Kili agreed, mentally facing the fact that he would skip three classes first time ever.

“Come here...” Fili patted the bed, and simply began feeding him.

\-----

When Kili finally made it home, Ori was waiting for him.

“Is everything okay? We were a bit surprised you didn’t come back.” Ori told him shyly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kili nodded.

“I’m glad you are.” Ori smiled tenderly. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I’ve already had breakfast.” Kili nodded.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Ori realised.

“It’s too late to go anyway.” Kili walked past him and rushed upstairs.

\------

Nori was really worried, at least a few times a week Kili wouldn’t come home. Those nights would happen by random, and there was no pattern, but every time Kili would come back even more silent than usually.

“He’s not interested in you.” Dori’s voice surprised him.

“What?” Nori grimaced.

“Kili... He doesn’t have any feelings for you...” Dori told him honestly.

“Why would you...” Nori whispered.

“I see the way you look at him.” Dori told him slowly. “And he isn’t interested...”

“Damn you...” Nori grimaced with desperation.

“Don’t take it personal...” Dori grimaced. “You’re blind.”

“I’m not fucking blind...” Nori was bitter.

“You are... someone around here has been looking at you the way you look at Kili.” Dori sipped on his coffee and watched the surprise on his brother’s face. “When it comes to Kili... I’m more worried what he’s doing... because in my eyes he seems more and more stressed lately.”

“What are you talking about?” Nori grimaced.

“You really are fucking blind... You watch him but you don’t see.” Dori was grim.

“See what?” Nori was startled.

“He’s broken.” Dori continued drinking his coffee. “He’s like a wind up doll. He does things everyone expects him to, but he never voices what he wants. He’s a perfectionists and he strives to be perfect in every way.”

“What’s your point?” Nori was stunned.

“He had been hurt, probably seriously. He’s like...” Dori tried to express his concerns. “I’m no psychologist, but you remember mom and her talking.... Kili’s like... one of those kids she often talked about...”

“Fucking shit!” Nori’s eyes went wide with realisation. “Do you think he’s been...”

“I have no idea... but there is no way to make him talk.” Dori mumbled. “But we have to protect him.”

“Do you think those nights when he doesn’t come back...?” Nori asked.

“I honestly have no idea... But if it was something normal... he wouldn’t be keeping everyone in the dark, would he?” Dori made him realise.

\------

Kili felt anxious and feverous. Nori and Ori were overbearing. So much so he felt threatened. He understood it was care and it was worry, but damn he didn’t need a nanny, or two. Ori kept finding reasons to spend time with him, and Nori was simply horrible.

“Have you noticed someone here who likes me?” Nori’s question on Saturday evening startled him.

“What?” Kili asked.

“Dori told me someone likes me... and I’ve been wondering...” Nori grimaced.

Kili felt relieved that Nori wasn’t focused on him any more, but he was also too busy to really glance around.

“No, I haven’t... But I’ll keep my eyes open...” Kili promised.

“Are you coming home tonight?” Nori shot the most important question.

“I’m not sure...” Kili was stunned with the question.

“Just text me... I want to know you’re safe.” Nori told him simply.

“I will.” Kili nodded.

“You know you can trust us?” Nori whispered to him gently.

“I know.” Kili whispered with terror, he didn’t want to be talking with him like that.

“Damn, I didn’t want to make you scared...” Nori apologised.

\------

“Are you okay?” Fili gently brushed him shoulder, as they were laying naked in bed. He saw it, the toll and the huge stress. There was something bothering him, and Fili had no idea what it was.

The crying surprised him, and the strong hands desperately holding onto him made him realised he missed out on something important.

“Are you having problems at work? Is someone picking on you?” Fili felt worried.

But the crying just continued.

“I’m here for you...” Fili tried assured him.

“I’m sorry...” Kili began mumbling apologising for the crying.

“Don’t cry please... if anyone hurt you... if you’re in trouble...” Fili held him tightly. “I will do anything to protect you...”

“It’s nothing...” Kili tried to sway him.

“If this nothing is making you cry... that means I have to get rid of this nothing...” Fili embraced him firmly. “I’m going to protect you... from any trouble... from anyone who might want to hurt you...”

“Really?” Kili seemed stunned.

“Really...” Fili inhaled deeply. “Surely you must realise...” He tried to voice his mind. “You must know by now, that I hold you dear...”

“You do?” Kili was utterly puzzled. So far he never felt any doubt what they did was, in a way, a deal. A deal special only for him... Those who... they never liked or respected him at all...

“You like me?” Kili’s voice was high and surprised.

“You’re special...” Fili tried to find the right words. “You’re beautiful... and when you cook you seem enlightened. I love your cooking...”

Kili blinked completely puzzled. New tears came to his eyes.

“No one ever...” Kili mumbled and hid in his embraced again.

“No one ever what?” Fili was stunned.

“No one ever liked me...” Kili continued crying.

“Everyone likes you... sometimes I feel like firing my whole restaurant just to have you to myself...” Somehow the words began following. “Everyone admires you, they feel threatened by you, when you cook... you’re the best...”

“You’re the best...” Kili mumbled with confidence.

“You’re better than they are... but they all like you. Mathilda, Bombur, Farin, Borin, Nori, Dori...” Fili with easily named them. “Not to mention, Bofur, Bifur, Gloin and everyone else...”

“They don’t matter...” Kili mumbled.

“So what matters?” Fili asked him slowly.

“You...” Kili whispered and snuggled deeper into his arms.

Fili gently kissed his forehead and held him close. “You’re the light in my life...” He confessed, thinking about how to make Kili more confident. How to make him realise just how special he is...

“The last three years, I had no joy in cooking... but when I see you work, when you smile and eagerly prepare everything... I just feel stronger.” Fili told him.

“You lost your love for cooking?” Kili was stunned with realisation.

“My family... they opposed me when I chose this path in life... and as much as I used to love being in the kitchen, but now...” Fili confessed his greatest nightmare. “They were right. I should have just loved cooking, but I should work doing something else... I burnt out...”

“You haven’t burnt out!” Kili began protesting. “Your cooking is the best, your ideas are unique and tasty!”

“Used to be... I haven’t created a dish in a while now... It’s slowly becoming a problem in my life... When I go there I feel empty and annoyed...” Fili confessed.

Kili was utterly stunned. “I always wanted to work in your kitchen... It was my dream...”

“It’s not my dream any more...” Fili grimaced.

“So what is your dream now?” Kili asked him slowly.

“I want to be free. To get up and not go there. I work too much... I work too long... everything is on my shoulders...” Fili made him realise. “And most of it feels like hell.”

“That means you should change things and do things that make you happy...” Kili’s sound words made him grimace even more.

“What about the restaurant?” Fili was worried.

“Bombur could be trained to be head chef.” Kili made him realise.

“Not you?” Fili was stunned with his selflessness.

“I’m not fit to run people... I just want to cook...” Kili added meekly. “But Bombur is... and otherwise one day you might lose him...”

“What do you mean?” Fili grimaced even more.

“They are dreaming of running their own place, and as much as they respect you...” Kili told him in secret.

Fili nodded with understanding, and slowly the dark clouds over his life seemed to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

Bombur stood there stunned. The proposition was beyond his dreams. Being the second chef... Running the restaurant a few nights a week.

“If you are pleased with the job and if you will do well, we will create a permanent schedule.” Fili told him. “Of course the new duties will come with a pay rise.” He added. The chef’s eyes went even more wide hearing those words.

“I’m glad you trust me so much...” Bombur seemed hesitant.

“You’re one of the few I really trust. You and your wife, Nori, Kili and now Tauriel seem to be the only reasonable people here... You will have to keep an eye on the rest, but entrusting you with my restaurant I lay my life in your hands. And my reputation.” Fili told him slowly.

“I really appreciate the opportunity!” Bombur was glowing with enthusiasm.

“I’m glad you’re happy... I really need some time away... all this might seem a dream, but remember it comes with a price.” Fili confessed.

“I will do my best!” Bombur smiled.

“I trust you will.” Fili felt relief. Somehow the conversation seemed easier than he thought.

“Let’s go to Gloin, and prepare a new schedule starting Monday.” Fili proposed.

“Monday?” Bombur smiled eagerly.

“Monday.” Fili nodded with relief.

\------

“Kili seems much more happier.” Dori smiled seeing their house mate run around the kitchen with enthusiasm.

“He does.” Nori nodded. There had been many changes ever since Bombur partially took over the kitchen. Those three nights a week were different. The atmosphere different, a bit lighter, but Bombur was equally demanding as Fili. The kitchen working smoothly.

The next day four new chefs were tested, and the crew was strengthened with a new person on vegetables. Dain was a cheerful guy, always joking and laughing, and evidently charmed with Tauriel, so when working together, the kitchen felt different.

“Kili and Nori, could you chose what days you want to work?” Gloin passed them a schedule. Kili glanced at the sheet, some evidently preferred working with Bombur, but he knew Fili was planning to pass the whole restaurant to him one day.

Kili swiftly wrote his preference, he wanted to work with Fili, and as much as he liked Bombur, his loyalty was with his first chef.

“Don’t you want to work with Bombur?” Nori asked.

“I know you like him.” Kili smiled with ease.

“Thanks.” Nori nodded.

“No problem!” Kili felt relieved. For him it was better, because it meant they had a day free at the same time. And spending time with Fili was more important.

“How’s your school going?” Gloin asked curiously.

“Just four more months!” Kili beamed.

“Keep up the good work! Once you get your diploma, we’re going to talk about a raise!” Gloin assured him.

“He deserves it!” Nori laughed.

“I have absolutely no doubt.” Gloin smiled. “Both chefs speak highly of your work, so keep your head up boy and keep up the good work!”

“Thank you!” Kili flashed a bright smile.

Nori guided him to the staff room.

“Are you coming home tonight?” He asked. But Kili just smiled lightly and shook his head.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Nori admitted. “I’ll see you tomorrow, if you need anything call me!”

“Thanks...” Kili whispered and quickly got dressed.

As he was walking out he already saw the blond hair he loved so much, so he sped up to catch up with him.

“I’m hungry.” Fili complained with a light smile.

Kili just began laughing. “We just came out from the best restaurant in town... and you’re hungry?”

“I was working! No time to eat!” Fili taunted. “Pizza?”

“Anything you like!” Kili walked by him tempted to reach for his hand.

Fili seeing the tiny gesture reached out, and when their fingers brushed he held his with confidence.

“So let’s get some pizza!” Kili smiled happily as they walked hand in hand.

\------

“Maybe you would like to move in?” Fili’s words startled Kili. Resting in his arms always felt great, but after hearing those words his heart began pounding.

“You practically live here anyway... and there is a lot of space for both of us...” Fili tried to explain not understanding his reaction. “And we could...”

“But Ori...” Kili mumbled.

“Ori?” Fili asked.

“If I move out... Nori and Dori will have problems paying for his studies...” Kili whined.

Fili inhaled deeply. “I could talk to Dori...”

But Kili shook his head, so far he was also opposing any idea about telling anyone about their relationship. Fili tried talking about it, but Kili wanted to keep it private. He feared comments, he feared their rejection for sleeping with the boss.

“Or you could just keep that room, but half unofficially move in here?” Fili suggested.

“I’ll think about it...” Kili nuzzled against his neck. “I wanted to ask you...” He asked shyly.

“Ask away.” Fili giggled feeling happy.

“In two months... I’m graduating... Will you come...” Kili mumbled.

“Of course I will! Just tell me when and where!” Fili kissed him tenderly.

“You’re the best...” Kili mumbled and rested on his chest feeling completely safe.

“No... you’re the best...” Fili kissed his hair.

\-------

“Stop the bullshit!” Bofur scolded his mute brother, but when Bifur told him what he saw, even the head cleaner had to admit he never lied.

‘I saw them, walking together and holding hands...’ Bifur repeated.

“Fucking shit!” Bofur grimaced. He liked Kili from the start, the hard-working kid was pretty amazing when it came to diligence. His later rise in ranks created a gap difficult to fill in, and so far he fired five dish washers. He respected the kid, but he always felt suspicious towards Fili's attitude towards him. The severe head chef showed the kid more appreciation than any other chef. He never scolded the boy, he never turned away any dish. And he spent time with him. At first Bofur was suspecting molestation, but Kili never showed symptoms of being stressed and unwilling. He watched, but his brother’s words startled him.

He saw Nori’s fascination with the boy, he saw him flirting with him constantly, and when they moved in together... Bofur felt doomed. But now... This could actually mean... that he had a chance.

“So do you have time on Wednesday?” Bofur asked Nori as he was finishing his shift.

“Why do you ask?” Nori hissed back. They knew each other for years, working in the same place, but so far they never had a personal conversation.

“There’s a good movie...” Bofur began.

“So you want to get laid?” Nori hissed.

“That would be the cherry on top.” Bofur laughed.

“I’ll meet you here at eight.” Nori smiled and walked out with a strange spark in his eyes.

Bofur suddenly felt like walking on cloud nine.

\------

Fili watched Kili prepare the couscous, he himself was preparing the sauce. Taking a step back felt good. Giving away some of the responsibility felt good. Now on their free days cooking together felt great. Kili had different tastes than him, and the more Fili tried the more he loved it. But he was thrilled when one day he finally felt the need to actually go to the kitchen and cook.

That day Kili smiled wider than ever. His kisses tasted better than ever. They were holding hands, laughing and joking... And it felt like heaven.

“Do you mind if I add some spices to the meat?” Kili’s smile was priceless.

“Do whatever you want Honey.” Fili kissed him and continued mixing the sauce waiting for it to set.

Later sitting at the beautifully set tables, surrounded by candles and flirting, felt like a dream come true.

“I’m thinking of calling my uncle.” Fili suddenly said.

“Are you ready to face him?” Kili asked slowly, he still knew few facts about Fili’s family, but the tiny bits and pieces gave some insight into his relationship with his uncle.

“I should at least try.” Fili mumbled shyly. “Do you have any family?”

The sudden question made Kili’s eyes go wide and terrified.

“No one.” Kili shook his head.

Fili went silent, he kept staring at Kili in shock.

“So you were raised in an institution?” Fili asked slowly.

Kili nodded. “And a few foster homes...” He added grimly.

“I was saved from that fate.” Fili whispered embracing him. “My uncle saved me from that.”

“What happened to your...” Kili mumbled.

“They died. A car crash.” Fili admitted curtly. “I was five.”

Kili tangled his arms around his neck, and rested with his head on Fili’s shoulder, giving as much comfort as possible.

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Kili asked worried.

Fili inhaled deeply. “Not sure... I haven’t talked to him in years.” He gently caressed Kili’s hair. “But I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

Kili trembled, but accepted the warmth and comfort.

\------

When Dori came in agitated into the kitchen Kili knew it had to be big news.

“We’ve got some serious celebrities in the private room.” Dori announced. “This is a priority order!”

Fili nodded and quickly began sending out the order.

“Kee?” He called.

“Yeah?” The brunet ran to him swiftly.

“Could you handle the fish for this one?” Fili ordered.

Kili nodded and with enthusiasm went to work on the VIP order.

After sending out the orders, Kili calmly went back to his station and made sure the desserts were also preparing on time.

“Good job.” Fili smiled at him.

“Thanks.” Kili flashed a shy smile, feeling safe and certain. This was his Fili, the only person he felt safe with.

“The VIPs want to meet the chef.” Dori announced.

“I’m on my way... and I’ll bring the desserts.” Fili reached for the two plates Kili prepared. Impeccable pieces of cake. He flashed one last smile at Kili and walked into the dining room.

“You two are just cute together!” Tauriel smiled happily and continued working.

Kili blushed madly, but seeing the shy smile on her face, he just nodded and continued working.

\-----

“I knew it was you.” Fili placed the two pieces of cake in front of Thorin and Balin.

“Sit down Son.” Balin smiled and pointed to a chair. “I’m glad your restaurant is doing so wonderfully.”

“Thank you.” Fili nodded still worried what his uncle would say.

“The food was fabulous.” Thorin finally decided to speak. “We heard a lot of praise about this venture you created.”

“I’m glad you came.” Fili told him honestly.

“I’m glad you called. It’s been too long.” Thorin replied.

“You seem happy.”Balin noticed.

“Some things are going good.” Fili smiled.

“Are you happy?” Thorin slowly asked.

“You were right.” Fili laid the cards in the open.

“About?” Thorin asked pretending not to understand.

“About this choice in life.” Fili admitted. “I’m slowly training a new head chef, and I’m planning to just oversee the business side of the restaurant.”

Thorin inhaled deeply. “I’m proud of you. You created a fabulous place, but I’ll support any decision you will make.”

“You used to say something else...” Fili pointed out.

“And I paid the price.” Thorin grimaced.

“So did I.” Fili inhaled deeply. “Will you come to dinner at my place tomorrow? So we can talk in private?”

“Am I invited?” Thorin joked.

“There is someone I’d like you to meet.” Fili smiled feeling a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

“Now that’s really good news, I’d love to meet her.” Thorin smiled.

Fili just inhaled deeply, preparing how to say it out loud. “He made the fish you got tonight.” He dropped the bomb in a more subtle way.

Thorin just stared him down for a moment.

“So tomorrow?” He grimaced but asked anyway.

“Tomorrow.” Fili confirmed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure I should be here?” Kili asked with worry. Since morning he was frantically cleaning, and making sure everything was in order.

“This meeting wouldn’t be as important without you.” Fili kissed him and reached for the meat.

Kili just inhaled and slowly tried to focus on cooking.

“If you want I can cook dinner tonight alone.” Fili suggested seeing his trembling hands.

“No, I’m fine.” There was surprising strength in Kili’s voice.

“You know I’m here with you all the way.” Fili assured him.

“I just don’t sometimes understand why... There is nothing special about me...” Kili looked sadly at the vegetables he was chopping.

“You’re very special to me.” Fili chose simple but true words.

Kili looked shyly at him. “You’re special to me too...” His whisper was almost inaudible.

“So move in!” Fili smiled.

“If that is your wish...” Kili finally nodded and replied to his smile with a kiss.

The doorbell surprised both of them, but Kili swiftly composed himself and focused on the food, while Fili went to the door.

“It smells wonderful! I’m seeing great advantages to having a chef in the family!” The deep voice made Kili want to panic.

“Make that two chefs...” Fili’s voice echoed. “Come inside!”

“Please take a look around and I’ll serve the dinner.” Fili came into the kitchen. “How is it going?” He asked seeing Kili pale and stressed.

“It’s fine...” Kili wiped his hands into his apron and took it off.

“Come with me.” Fili took his hand. “Don’t be scared.” He tried to give him some encouragement, but he could already foresee the potential problems.

“Uncle, this is Kili.” Fili pulled him to the strong buff man standing in their living room. “Kili, this is my uncle Thorin, my only family.” He added.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.” Kili lowered his head trying to be polite.

“So you cooked my dinner at the restaurant?” Thorin asked slowly, not really knowing what to think. The issue gave him a sleepless night.

“Yes, I did Sir.” Kili admitted.

“And he cooked with me tonight.” Fili added.

“So let’s not let the divine food go cold.” Thorin tried to get an idea about the shy boy standing now next to his beloved nephew.

During the meal the boy wasn’t really talking, but Fili seemed eagerly happy. Thorin glanced at the handsome face, the long dark hair and deep dark eyes, and he could easily see what attracted Fili to this boy. The shy glanced towards Fili, and the light visible in his dark eyes when looking at Fili, was something Thorin felt envious of.

“So how’s the company doing?” Fili asked to the end of their meal.

“It’s doing okay.” Thorin nodded.

Fili had no idea how to reach the topic he really wanted, but when he felt Kili’s hand creep into his lap, and those long fingers tangled with his, it all just seemed easy.

“Would you mind if I drop by?” Fili gathered his courage.

“Not at all.” Thorin smiled as if with relief. “It would be nice if you’d give it a chance.”

“A chance is well said.” Fili felt free all of a sudden.

“What about the restaurant?” Thorin asked slowly.

“I have a head chef I can trust, and Kili will make sure the kitchen still serves the right quality.” Fili smiled, he could feel the hand tremble in his hand, but he needed Kili to hear just how much he needed him.

Thorin just smiled. “I’m glad to see you so happy...” His eyes went to the shy boy. “Thank you for making him so happy...”

“I’m the lucky one...” The boy mumbled shyly.

\-------

Kili was in a state of panic. Bombur was busy with Mathilda in hospital, so now Kili had to step up. He walked around nervously, trying everything and making sure the kitchen worked properly.

“Relax everything is going to be just fine!” Dori smiled at him, but Kili could finally breathe when the last dish went out.

“Great job!” Tauriel embraced him with emotion.

“You did great!” Nori immediately added. “You should do this more often!”

“You really think so?” Kili was stunned with their opinion.

“You’d make a fabulous head chef!” Dain added.

When Fili dropped by in the evening to make sure everything went smoothly, Kili just rushed to him.

“How did it go?” Fili embraced him disregarding everyone.

“I’m not sure!” Kili was all shy and hesitant.

“Boss seems we have a new head chef!” Dori called out seeing Fili.

“How did he manage?” Fili asked his front man with a smile.

“He’s fantastic!” Dori assured him.

Soon more and more people came up to praise Kili, and Kili just continued to hide in his embrace.

“I told you so!” Fili gently kissed his forehead. “So can I get some dinner? I’m hungry!”

“What would you like?” The dark eyes he loved so much were full of fear.

“Beef, cook it anyway you like it...” Fili whispered.

“Give me a moment...” Kili rushed to the kitchen with wings.

“So you’re together?” Dori asked the chef with a smile.

“He’s irreplaceable.” Fili answered in simply words.

“Indeed he is.” Dori smiled.

The End


End file.
